


【UT】当帕帕得知你是第一次上床时，会做出什么样的反应Part2

by JacquelineZeppeli



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineZeppeli/pseuds/JacquelineZeppeli





	【UT】当帕帕得知你是第一次上床时，会做出什么样的反应Part2

苟出来了，我终于在上班前一天苟出来了

注意是乙女向，帕帕X你

Part2的骨头男孩儿：大狗，财迷，帕帕亲王(SS帕)

大狗

他露出了有点惊讶的表情。因为他觉得，气氛正好的情动再普通不过了，和情人上床对他来说简直是家常便饭。所以他好奇，你的前任在面对像你这样诱人的姑娘时，是如何稳住自己的【他就一直觊觎你，但你看上去不太善于应对调情，做爱这类事，他不想勉强...哈，他明白了】  
对他来说，你提起这话题就等于主动发出邀请，他当然没理由拒绝。于是他立刻就凑上来搂你的腰，在你耳边吹着气，低声说些叫人脸上发热的私密情话，一双骨手在你的背脊和腰间来回摸索。他的手指在你的尾椎骨位置转着圈，让你痒得发了发抖，然后再缓慢下移，抓住你的屁股猛地一揉，你的腿马上就软绵绵地失了力。  
他的风格有些强势，起先还像是在引导你该怎样去做，但没过多久，你就迷迷糊糊地被他的节奏掌控了。他把你压在墙上，膝盖用力顶进你的双腿，向上一抬就抵在了私处，让你猝不及防地红了脸。他的舌尖顺着你的嘴唇探进去，又迅速溜出来，滑向你的颈窝，在你敏感的皮肤上舔舐。而他的手在你的胸部留连片刻，就直线向下。你的下体正被他用膝盖顶得发热，当他抽出腿时，你下意识地并拢双腿去夹，却刚好夹住他滑下来的手。听到他在你的颈侧低声一笑，你的脸红得更加彻底了。  
他不急于褪下你的内裤，反而隔着它用手指挑逗你的私处，在你的阴蒂位置转着圈揉弄，还并着两根手指不停地去夹那处小凸起，引得你呼吸急促地抱紧他的肩背。然后他顺着阴唇的缝隙滑到关键地带，用指尖一点一点向上顶，让那层布料微微陷进你的穴口。你咬了咬嘴唇，感觉到他的手指开始上下顶弄，薄布随着他的动作在你的穴口不断摩擦，陷入，很快被你的小穴里渗出的液体濡湿。略带粗糙的质感带着几分酥麻，令你心痒不已，但由于底裤阻碍，他的手指只能勉强取悦你的穴口，你只能低低呻吟着，不满足地在他的身上蹭来蹭去。  
直到你都能感觉到自己的下体已经湿透，他才用手指拨开你的内裤边缘，捣入你的小穴，快速抽插起来。你爆发出渴望的呻吟，无意识地扭着腰想要迎合他，但他在你即将达到高潮前突然停下来，抽出了手指。你呜咽了一声，迷蒙着眼睛看向了他。  
“别心急，甜心。”他哑声说道，舔掉了他指间黏连的丝线。“你的第一次，我们得去床上玩。”他弯下身，一只手揽住你的腰，另一只托住你的大腿，像个猛男似的把你扛了起来。“我会把你操得舒舒服服的，我保证。”他轻轻拍了拍你的屁股。你软在他肩头，连周围的空气都在灼烧了。

财迷

他好像不在意这个，还厚着脸皮向你讨起过夜费来——你想被他睡，这可是个体力活，他当然得收钱。你习以为常地从钱包里掏出一整张卡【向他交钱已经可以算是你们之间的情趣了】他乐呵呵地接过去，在自己的外套上擦了擦，小心地塞进内衬的口袋里。  
当他再次抬起头看向你时，眼神已经完全变了样。他怎么能立刻露出这种充满欲望的目光？在他露骨的注视下，你忍不住打了个激灵。“好了，小宝石。”他把你抵在床头，双腿跪在你的身体两侧，“你想要个什么样的我？”他哑着嗓子，贴在你的唇角问道。“愣头愣脑的小处男，经验丰富的play boy，还是...”他舔了舔牙齿，眯起眼睛，“一个真正的怪物...”你的心脏失控般地狂跳起来。  
他到底没采用“真正的怪物”选项【不打算开场就把你弄哭，但给100000G还是能考虑】不过你的全身上下几乎都被他抚摸，揉搓了一遍。当他发现你无论碰哪儿都敏感得厉害，连舔了舔耳垂都会颤抖不已的时候，他低沉地在你耳边笑出了声。  
他没费多长时间就摸索出了你所有的敏感点。你的小穴被他的手指用力插入，试探性地捣弄几下，很快就按到了那处令你浑身发抖的凸起，重重地反复碾压。另一只手充满技巧地揉弄着你的阴蒂，还用舌头不住撩拨，你初经人事的身体从未体验过这种程度的挑逗，连气都顾不上喘，就已经晕乎乎地呻吟着达到了高潮。而他意犹未尽地舔了舔你湿淋淋的穴口，一边咂着嘴一边直起身抱住你的大腿，毫不留情地把自己捣入你的体内，直接压在了他刚才用手指探到的，你的那一小块奇妙开关上。  
你尖叫一声，腰部不受控制地从床上弹了起来。他眼睛发亮，在你哭泣般的呜咽声中来回抽插，每一下都要恰好擦过你的敏感点，往你的深处顶进去。你身上所有经过验证的敏感部位被他配合着不同顺序一一玩弄，他咬你的耳朵，舔你的胸口，在你的颈窝里吸出红色痕迹，把你的胸部抓在手里把玩。你的乳尖被捏得发硬，被他含在嘴里舔弄，吮吸，像品尝什么甜蜜的小点心。  
他不会告诉你，其实他在意。你愿意把自己交给他这事儿使他从心底里感到愉快。当你真的被他弄哭的时候，他会低下头吻掉从你眼睛里滑落的泪水，那时他的目光近乎温柔，但你基本上没功夫注意到这一点。

帕帕亲王

他虽然才三十来岁，不过比你大了一些，但行事风格实在有点像你爸爸。你的衣食住行差不多由他全权负责，你们俩所做过的最像情侣的行为可能就是牵着手在遗迹里散步了。他连跟你蹭鼻子，碰牙齿都会当场红起脸来，你扶着脑袋想，当初你和他究竟是怎么发展成交往对象的。  
由于太好奇他在床上是什么样，你终于在某天午夜穿着条睡裙钻进了他的被窝。他Nyeh地惊醒，骨头僵硬地坐起身，开始替你系上松散的睡裙扣子，嘴里从年轻姑娘应当具备的行为举止讲到他身为亲王肩负的责任和重担。  
你委屈地看着他从睡眼惺忪的状态恢复成端正自持的模样，脑子里那些旖旎的念头突然失去了方向。于是你低下头，推开他的手就想下床。你身后的说教声停止了，他一把拉住了你的手腕。  
“...你确定吗？”沉默片刻，他轻声叫了你的名字。你垂着脑袋不肯做声，他叹口气，伸出手环住你的肩膀一拉，你就被他从背后搂进了怀里。  
你猜得没错，他连在床上的风格都十分柔和。他抚摸你的头发，把垂落在你脸颊的发丝撩开，用他的凹槽鼻子贴贴你的鼻尖，再把牙齿按在你的嘴唇上。你小声喘着气，任由他撩起你的睡裙，在你的大腿和腰间轻轻抚摸。  
他跪坐在你面前，小心地打开你的双腿，让你的下体完全显露在他眼里。你的脸上发起热来。他小小地吸了口气，原本平和的目光也泛起波澜。你的私处几乎被他用手指做了个全套按摩，他的指腹压在你的阴蒂上慢慢转了一会儿圈，又分开私处的褶皱上下摩挲，将手指插入你流着水的小穴，动作轻缓地按压里面的软肉。这时的你已经控制不住呻吟，忍不住想开口求他快点继续。当你提到操这个字眼的时候，他脸上的亮橙色愈加明显，想说点什么但又咽了回去。  
在他终于把自己埋进你的体内时，你们差不多同时发出了一声喘息。他干得很深，不过动得也慢，而且并不每次都退出，更多地是在你的小穴里转换角度，碾压里面的敏感地带。你抬起手摸摸他脸上滑下的汗水，他抓住你的手吻了吻，反扣在枕头旁边。当你的手指和他的指骨交叠在一起时，你居然从中感受到了几分淡淡的暖意。


End file.
